United International Pictures
1982-1997 Nicknames: UiP, The Shining Logo Logo: On a black/blue gradient background, we see a flash appearing to reveal a gold "UiP" symbol zooming up with the letters connected together and below it are the words "UNITED INTERNATIONAL PICTURES" fading in then a shine appears and stays on the logo. FX/SFX: The "UIP" zooming in, the shine. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Very rare. It was seen on theatrical prints of Paramount/Universal/MGM/UA films outside of North America. However, most home video prints of their films released in Europe by CIC Video, Warner Home Video, and MGM/UA Home Video do not keep this logo, as they likely use U.S. prints converted into PAL format. In Australia, under UIP-Fox (formerly CIC-Fox), this was seen on theatrical prints of 20th Century Fox titles until 1986 (when the UIP-Fox venture ended). The easiest place to find this is on international trailers for these films on some VHS tapes. In the UK, if you go to see a 35mm screening of a Paramount/Universal/MGM film from 1985-1997, this logo will show up before it. It was seen before a 35mm showing of True Lies. Editor's Note: TBA 1997-2001 Nicknames: UiP 2, CGI UiP Logo: On a black background, we see two outlines of "UIP" as in the first logo and then copies as the logo turns blue and gold. The words "UNITED INTERNATIONAL PICTURES", in the same font as the 1st logo, fade in at the bottom of the screen, as the logo "shines". Variants: * For the logo's first year, there is also the 10th Anniversary variant of this logo, with the Paramount and DreamWorks logos inside the reflection of the logo. Also, there's no company name. * There is a special variant in which the URL "www.uip.com" fades in below the logo. FX/SFX: The logo "copying" and shining. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st logo. Availability: Extremely rare. Appeared on UIP-distributed films outside of the U.S. like The Rugrats Movie and Antz, among others before either the Paramount, Universal, or DreamWorks logos appeared. It was also seen on international releases of MGM and United Artists films until 2001, when 20th Century Fox took over distribution in those territories. The easiest place to find this is on international trailers for these films. Most international home video and TV prints of these do not have this logo, as they likely use U.S. prints converted into PAL format. In the UK, if you go to see a 35mm screening of a Universal/Paramount/MGM film from between 1997-2001, this logo will be shown before it. It was seen before a 35mm showing of The Apostle. Editor's Note: TBA 2001-2004 Nicknames: UiP 3, CGI UiP 2, The Blue Rounded Square Logo: On a black/blue gradient background, we see the text "united international pictures" in lowercase letters, with the URL below it. Suddenly, a blue square zooms out on screen and over a square is a white "UiP" symbol. The background then turns black. Variants: * Depending on film quality, the logo would have a true blue/white colour scheme or a dark green/brown scheme (the latter due to massive film deterioration). * There are short and long versions of this logo, the long version starts with the background in blue and the gold "UIP" forms before setting in a square, and finishing on a black background. The short version fades into the black background after the "UIP" square and the text are formed. The usage of both the short and long versions alternate between films, but the former was mostly seen on trailers. FX/SFX: The blue square zooming out, the screen turning black. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st and 2nd logos. Availability: Very rare. Appeared on several UIP-distributed films before either the Paramount, Universal, or DreamWorks logos on films released. Most international home video and TV prints of these do not have this logo, as they likely use U.S. prints converted into PAL format. Again, the easiest place to find this is on international trailers for these films. In the UK, if you go to see a 35mm screening of a Universal/Paramount film from between 2001-2004, this logo will show up before it. Editor's Note: TBA 2004-2007, 2010-present Nicknames: UiP 4, The Blocks Logo: On a white background, several blocks zoom in from the screen. The camera pans to reveal the United International Pictures logo used in the 3rd logo, with the URL underneath the logo. Several blocks are now zoomed out to fix the logo. Variant: There is a short version of this logo. FX/SFX: The blocks fixing the logo. Music/Sounds: A one-note synth drone that is held throughout the logo, accompanied by "whoosh" noises as the blocks fly past. Mostly, it's silent. Availability: See 3rd logo. In the UK, if you go to see a 35mm screening of a Universal/Paramount film from 2004-2007, this logo will appear before it. It was seen before a 35mm showing of Serenity. Starting in 2010, the shortened version of this logo can be found on trailers of films uploaded by the official UIP YouTube account in certain regions. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Movie Section